Keep Moving Forward (A batman and batgirl fanfic)
by Amy Prime04
Summary: Batgirl just found out that she was moving to Metropolis. The day before she was suppose to move. She craving through depression right now. Can Batman cheer her up before he could say his final goodbye?


_**So I decided, why not a fanfic about batman and batgirl. Reason why, well because you don't see that too often now do you? So I decided to do something for those guys. And yes, there will be a lot of fluff and tickling. Enjoy!**_

_**Btw this is 2019 dc super hero girls just so we're clear**_

* * *

Barbra sat on the roof with her knees against her chest. She was both mad and sad. Why you may ask? Well, she was moving to Metropolis.

Her dad told her at the last minute and she leaves tomorrow. She was so mad that she literally locked herself in her room and didn't talk to her dad. Like, at all today.

The only time where she would talk is when it was about Batman. Other then that, she was completely numb. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Harlen. She was so pissed.

As Barbara looked up at the full moon, she couldn't help but shed a few tears. This will be the last time she'll see the moon in Gotham. Without thinking, Barbara began to sob. "I can't believe I have to move. And in the middle of high school." She said finally wiping away her tears. But as soon as she wiped them away, she started to sob even harder.

Giving up from trying to fight the tears, she just let them flow. It was like crying an entire river. If only she had more time. Just a little more time, even for 5 minutes she'd spend it with her best friend Harlen. She already told her about it and Harlen suggested that she's run away. To be honest...that's exactly what Barbara was gonna do.

Barbara stood up on her feet and got down from the roof. She slid through her window sense she didn't wanna face her father. She then put on her batgirl uniform and climbed up to the roof again. She took out her grappling hook and hooked it to another building. Barbara used all of her force to swing to the next building. Then to the next. Then to the next.

Once Barbara's arms were getting tired, she decided to stop at a fire station building. She sat down in the same position as last time. "Not even Batman can stop this."

"But I thought Batman could do anything." Barbara gasp by the sudden voice as she turned around to be faced by Batman himself.

Batman was confused by Barbara's appearance. He was trying to call her for a while, but she wouldn't answer her phone. What was wrong with her? "Barbara, what's wrong? I've been trying to call you all day." Batman asked making sure he wasn't too angry with her.

Barbara didn't say anything. She just sat there. Completely numb. Batman noticed this and walked over to the girl. He sat down with her. "Barbara...is everything okay?" Batman asked again as Barbara sniffed a little. She shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I'm...moving."

Batman was surprised by this. Her father never told him about this. Though, he said he was gonna retire, he never thought he'd leave. "Batgirl, I-"

"We leave tomorrow. It'll suck." Barbara said as she slumped her head in her knees. Batman rest his arm around her shoulders. "Look Barbara, I'm sorry you're moving tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'm runaway anyway."

"hat?" Batman said as he looked at the sad girl. Barbara nodded. "I don't wanna go to Metropolis. Sure, it's a nice place but I love Gotham City. And he's making me move in the middle of high school!" she said as she rubbed her hair aggressively.

Batman sighed. He had to help her. "Barbara...running away isn't gonna solve anything." he said as Barbara gave him a pleading face. "I just...don't wanna go." Barbara said as she unexpectedly pulled Batman into an embrace. Batman was surprised by this but he hugged her back. "S-Sorry. I-I know I shouldn't be-"

"It's fine. Really, it's fine." Batman said. He was telling the truth though. Even though Barbara wasn't smiling she was still trying to calm down. Batman patted her back a bit.

When she was done crying, she lifted her head from Batman's costume. To both of there surprises, there was snot and mucus all over that one spot. Batgirl suddenly started to laugh. Batman only gave her an annoyed look but that didn't stop her from laughing. Batman thought about it and an idea popped up in his head. Though he wasn't sure if he should do it due to his reputation, but sense they were on a roof, he guessed that it must be okay.

Batman smirked. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Barbara stopped laughing and looked at Batman. She noticed his smirked and backed away. "Uh, Batman...what're you doing?" she asked as she moved back further. Batman didn't say anything as he got closer to her. "Th-This isn't funny...s-stay back." Barbara said on the urge of running.

Deciding that it would be a perfect time to stop before she gets scared, Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Just before Barbara was about to ask what he was doing, she felt something on her sides. They felt like fingers. They were wiggling around her waist and she suddenly realized that Batman was ...tickling her.

Barbara covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Wh-Why're you hehehehehehehe doing this?" she asked. Well, tried to anyway. Batman only smiled. "Well, you laughing at me so it's only fair if I make you laugh more." he said as batgirl laughed more. "S-Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It tickles!"

"I know it does. That's why it's funny to me." he said as batgirl tried to move away from him. Though sadly, Batman was too strong so she was gonna be in there for a while. Barbara then tried to take Batman's hand away from her, but that only made the problem worse. Every time she would try to move his hand, Batman would move it for her by tickling her in another spot. "The more you move, the more my hand moves."

'"Not hahahahahahaha fair."

"Oh yes it is." Batman said as he tickled her with both hands now. Batgirl's legs gave up and she slumped on the floor holding her sides tightly while still laughing her head off. But Batman wasn't finished. Batman went down to her level and chuckled. "Robin was right. You are ticklish." he said as he started to tickle batgirl's stomach causing her to start laughing again. "Goochie goochie goo little battie." he said teasing her. It didn't help batgirl as she started to wiggle around. "Oh is someone trying to move?"

"HAHAHAHA it tickles!"

"What a wiggly worm you are. I should rename you Wormgirl!" Batgirl only laughed more. Batgirl then rolled onto her stomach as Batman stopped tickling her. "What're you...gonna do...now?" Batgirl said trying to regain her breathing. Batman chuckled. "Man, you're so naive."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I was thinking about doing...this!" Batman said as he grabbed her wrist and held them securely. He then used his other hand to tickle her stomach very fast. Batgirl squeaked and started to laugh again. "What the- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god HAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA why me?" she said trying to protect her stomach from her attacker, but Batman kept a firm grip. She was stuck in his trap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAPH HAHAHAHAHA!" Batgirl screamed of laughter as batman only rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because you're crying." he said as he let go of her wrist. Batgirl instantly held her stomach in laughter. "Don't...do that."

"Would you rather be in your casual clothes if I did that?"

"NO! Please don't do it again."

"Then I suggest you stop complaining." he said as Batgirl finished regained her breathing. Batman helped her up as she stumbled a little. "I'm so getting you back for that." she said as she felt something poke her sides. She jumped back with a giggle. "What was that?" Batman replied with a smirk on his face. "N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Batman took Barbara home sense she complained that she was 'soooooo tired'. As batman landed on Barbara's apartment roof, he sat her down on the ground. "Thanks." Barbara said as she looked down in sadness again. Batman noticed. "Did you talk to anyone about this?" Batman asked as Barbara shook her head. "I never talked to my dad today." she said as she put her hoodie on her head.

Batman went down to her level and carefully took off the hoodie from her head. "...the biggest step I ever took in my life was when my parents died." he said as Barbara sniffed a little. "I knew I was never gonna be the same again after that. I was numb for about a month. Actually, longer than that." He said as Barbara looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked as Batman inhaled a small breath. "When I became Batman, I made sure no one was on my team."

"Not even Robin?"

"Well, I didn't met him at the time."

"Oh yeah." Barbara said as she blushed from embarrassment. "But if I met him sooner, I would've kept him in the dark." He said as Barbara nodded and looked down. "But," Batman started as Barbara looked up at him. "If it wasn't for you...I never would've came out of the dark."

"Really?" Barbara asked as Batman smiled at her. "Sure you were clumsy at first."

"Clumsy?!"

"Yes, you were." He said as Barbara blushed again. Batman chuckled at her. "Okay not that clumsy." Barbara sighed. "But seeing you...made me remember what it was like to have friends." Barbara smiles at him. "You're not a sidekick Barbara...you're my partner." Barbara smiled more. She felt like a child on Christmas Day. "R-Really? A-A partner?"

"Yep. A real partner Barbara." Barbara hugged Batman so tight she was afraid that she'll crush him. Batman laughed and hugged her back. "Well, look who's happy again." Barbara giggles at Batman's comment as they let go of each other. "Besides, to be honest...I chose Robin as a sidekick cause he wasn't advanced enough yet."

"So I'm more advanced?"

"Yep. That's why I chose him to be the sidekick so I could train him. You didn't need training from me." Batman said as he ruffled Barbara's hair. Barbara giggles and smiles. "Stop it. My hair's gonna be messed up." she said as she tried to fix her hair even though it was useless now. "So, you gonna talk to him?" Batman said as Barbara sighed. "Maybe."

"Maybe means no." he said as Barbara rolled her eyes. "Still though...I-"

"Alright, looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson then." Batman said as she grabbed her securely. "No no wait! I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then you better be more specific before I really tickle you." Batman said as he raised his arm ready to tickle her again. Barbara gulped. "I just meant that I'll maybe talk to him tomorrow." Barbara said pleading for mercy. Batman raised his eyebrow as Barbara smiled nervously. "Alright, but you have to talk to him when you arrive in Metropolis." Batman said as Barbara sighed in relief and nodded.

Both of them turned and noticed that the sun was rising. "This is gonna be the last sun rise I'll ever see in Gotham." Barbara said as Batman nodded. "You better get back to your room, your father's gonna be worried about you." he said as Barbara nodded sadly. "And Barbara?" Barbara looked up at Batman. "I hope you find your team." he said with a smile as Barbara smiled back. "Thanks Batman." she said as she turned around and jumped down from the roof.

Batman smiled at her. "Farewell Batgirl. I hope we meet again."

* * *

_**So I decided why not. This took me days to finish because of school and homework. Alright guys please tell me what you think. And that rainbow kingdom, I believe I'll try to get into it if school doesn't kill me first anyway. Cya later.**_


End file.
